Rapunzel loses a Tooth
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Little Rapunzel just wanted to give her mommy a nice picture, but it got a little complicated in the process. Mother Gothel to the rescue, it is!


Rapunzel sat with her sketch book by her favorite window, practicing her drawing skills. She had found that people were kind of hard to do, but she really wanted to draw her mommy. Gothel had left that morning to get some food and maybe a new set of pants for the little girl. So, as a present, Rapunzel thought it would be a great idea to give her a drawing!

Okay, hair was the hardest part.

No, eyes.

Mouths.

Faces. Faces were hard. Period.

Finally, after having to erase several times, she had finished. She jumped down from the window and went to grab her coloring pencils. After coloring it in, she was extremely pleased. The picture was one of her best, after all she had spent about two hours on it. Her mommy would be so impressed! Excited, Rapunzel went to find a place to hide the picture. She ran down to Gothel's bedroom with the picture in her fist, staring up at her bed.

Unlike the girl's, Gothel's bed did not have a step stool so the blonde could climb up, so she was afraid of getting up that high. Huffing and puffing up her chest with determination, Rapunzel tossed the drawing up on the covers and took hold of the fabric, pulling up her weight. She braced her feet against the mattress and moved her hands to get a better grip before she yanked herself all the way up with an "Oof!" She giggled and picked up her portrait, laying on top of one of the pillows on her mommy's bed.

Now.

Time to get down.

Uh oh.

She glanced over the side of the bed and gasped. _Wow that's a long way down…_ she thought to herself, crawling back to the center of the bed. _But Mommy'll be home soon…_ and she knew Gothel wouldn't be happy to find her sitting on her bed, where she wasn't quite supposed to be.

Okay. Seriously, time to get down.

She took in a breath and peered over the edge again, gripping tight on the blankets. She turned her tiny body so she laid flush with the bed's side. She dropped her feet and dug her toes into the box-spring. _Too far, too far, too far!_ She cried to herself, breath hitching before she let her feet hang.

Bad idea!

She dropped to the ground, landing on her bottom and smacking her face into the metal bar of the bedframe. Her lip quivered as she reached a shaky hand to her face, sniffling. She touched her lip and held her fingers away, seeing blood. "M-Mommy!" she cried. Rapunzel dropped her face to her knees and made herself as small as she could, wrapping her hair around her body. The pain surged throughout her body, ranging from extremely painful like in her backside and mouth to I'll-live-I-think like in her tummy.

"Rapunzel, I'm home!" Gothel announced, shutting the door behind herself as she came in. Huh. Where was the sound of barefeet she was accustomed to hearing as greeting? Through the silence she could make out faint crying, which was an immediate red-flag. "Rapunzel!" she shouted as she ran through the tower to find the princess. She was nowhere to be found.

"Rapunzel where are you?!"

"Mommy!" the blonde yelled. Gothel took off toward her room where she found the bundle laying curled up on the floor. She peered up when her mommy came in and stretched her arms out.

"Oh, Flower…" the gray-haired woman crouched down beside the princess and pulled her into her lap. "What happened?" she asked, smoothing her hair out.

"I-I fell…a-and now my mouth hurts real bad!" Rapunzel explained. Gothel tilted her head back and inspected her busted lip.

"Can you open up for me?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth, allowing her mommy to look. She reached a hand in and tugged on a tooth, pulling it out and showing the tot in her lap. "Mommy, my tooth!" Panic was present in her voice, her eyes wide in shock.

"Now, now, don't worry." Gothel began, "You see, you're supposed to lose these teeth. You get new ones in their places and, also, when you put this under your pillow tonight, a special fairy comes here and gives you a gift in exchange for your tooth."

"A fairy?" Rapunzel gave an excited grin, barely able to contain her new-found eagerness, all pain being forgotten.

"Yes, she comes here, right here, whenever you lose a tooth." Gothel smiled, raking her fingers soothingly through the girl's golden locks. "So, why don't we get ready for bed so you may wake up tomorrow with a present?"

"Yes, yes!" Rapunzel giggled, springing up, "I'll be waiting!" she shouted as she ran up to sit on her stool while her mommy brushed her hair.

Gothel stood and chuckled when the girl left. It was so easy to please her, honestly, children were a breeze to raise. The only thing she wanted to know was why the girl was in her room in the first place. She spotted something resting on a pillow and picked it up. It was a picture with a person that somewhat resembled herself. Obviously drawn by a child. Had – had Rapunzel drawn this for her? Now that she looked closely, she could see that the covers had been disheveled as well.

Ah. The girl fell off the bed trying to put the picture on her bed. Lovely. It was her _own_ fault the girl had been hurt. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to brush the girl's hair and then send her off to bed.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel woke up the next morning with a huge grin on her face. She tucked her hair behind her ear several times before it stayed then spun around and tossed her pillow back. She gasped, barely able to keep from screeching with joy. Under her pillow was a beautiful silver hairbrush. The brush had red and blue gems and a small mirror on the back. It was the best thing the five-year-old had ever seen! This fairy was the best fairy <em>ever<em>!

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at what the fairy brought me!" she giggled, climbing off her bed and toddling out to meet her mother outside her door.

"A hairbrush?" Gothel feigned interest, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Um-hm! And the brushy-part is real soft, see!"

For the rest of the day, the princess talked nonstop about her gift, tried it on her hair and her stuffed animals, and even named it. Glänzend was always her favorite brush.

**Alright! my first Disney piece, done! How was it? Bad? Okay? Good? ...Great?**

**Probably not great but let me know what you thought!**

**Review and favorite if you enjoyed! It means a lot!**


End file.
